Zenith In Obscurity
by HannibalTheCannibal859
Summary: In the years prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, rising Grimm attacks are beginning to concern many. For one family it will be a huge shock and a new horrible abomination will be born into the world of Remnant. With years of intrigue in the making, can the creature overcome his horrible past concerning his birth and young life, find love and happiness, or will he die painfully.
1. Prologue

**Hello This is my first ****Fan fiction and with some ideas i got one night listening to some music. Sorry for it being slow in the very beginning, but I believe once I get the first 2 chapters done it should pick up some what**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

In the few years of quiet tensions before the Faunus Rights Revolution or more commonly known as the Faunus War. In the Kingdom of Vale, just outside of the capital city of Vale in a small town called Woldenhorn a young husband and wife arrived off of a noon airship from Atlas to start anew. The husband, a large man of about 6'7" tall with unkempt jet black hair, and light Hazelnut eyes busies himself with renting a car from a local rental agency.

"How much is it to rent a car for one month." Asked Waldemar.

"The rate we charge per week is 210 Lien." Replied the Businessman.

"That's 810 Lien a month!?" Stated Waldemar in shock. At this moment his wife a very small women compared to her husband standing at a fair 5'1"tall with golden blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes walked up from where she was resting from the long flight. "How long is this going to take honey, I'm tired and would like to get to the new house before dark." Felisberta asked

"I don't know dear, it would be about 800 Lien a month for a rental and we don't have much to spare." Stated Waldemar

"Oh my, that is quite a bit of Lien, but we can afford it while we settle into our new house." Felisberta said.

"But dear we barely have anything left after purchasing the house." Waldemar quietly reminded his wife.

"Yes, but I have some left over Knick Knacks we could sell in the markets for food." Told her husband in a clearly irritated tone. Waldemar taking the hint pulled out his wallet and handed the businessman 810 Lien, who in turn handed Waldemar a set of keys to a rental car around back in the garage of the rental lot. With the businessman in the lead Waldemar and Felisberta walked side by side in silence to the back of the lot. Too Waldemar and Felisberta's delight the car was freshly cleaned and ready for use. The pair quickly got into the car they we escorted to by the agent, waved good bye and promptly drove out of the rental lot towards their new house and new lives.


	2. 2 Years Later

**Hello again, not much to say really just that hope you enjoy this chapter and that it may be a bit graphic so be warned some stuff goes down and I hope to get the next chapter out by next week but i'm unsure. All rights to the show RWBY as well as any characters in the show RWBY belong to Monty Oum and I don't claim RWBY as mine. **

* * *

><p>Waldemar awoke to the now familiar sound of Felisberta losing the contents of her stomach do to her being 12 weeks pregnant. Glancing towards the clock and seeing that it's about 6 o' clock in the morning Waldemar decides to get up for the day and heads towards the other bathroom across the from the bedroom. Meanwhile Felisberta in the bathroom connecting to the bedroom feels absolutely terrible for what she decided was the thousandth time in the past weeks, and for not the first time in these weeks asks herself "how much longer is this torturous hell going to last." In the moment that followed Waldemar peeked his head in through the doorway and asks "Honey would you like a small plate of breakfast?"<p>

"Yes, but very little I don't want to vomit it all back up in an hour, Oh and remember no cheese, maybe an egg, some Goetta and whole wheat toast, as long as it's cooked thoroughly." Felisberta replied to Waldemar, Who then proceeded to head towards the kitchen to start the morning breakfast routine. Finding the skillets for the egg and sausage in seconds and grabbing a loaf of bread to put in the oven to toast it to a firm crisp, preheating the oven and warming up the stove took a few minutes as he cleaned the sausage and cut the bread into slices, finally onto the cooking. Back in the bathroom Felisberta showered, changed clothes and prepared her work case with the week's lesson plans and some simple worksheets on math, science, and Grimm, lastly her favorite coffee cup. With the prep for the day done she walks to the dining room and is greeted by a plate of an egg, to links of Goetta, and one piece of toast with a glass of orange juice. Sitting down to eat, she notices Waldemar is finished and reading the morning newspaper and sipping a large mug of coffee.

"Hmmm… well this doesn't look good, apparently a larger than normal group of Creatures of Grimm was spotted just east of here by a passing airship yesterday." Waldemar stated

"Really, that is no good at all, I hope they just pass by." Felisberta replied "they haven't attacked this village since we came to it." Felisberta said

"Yeah especially since more men are being shipped out to boot camp with the rising tensions do to the Faunus peoples crisis." Stated Waldemar. "It would be our luck that they do attack tho-. "

"Oh hush know, we still have a good garrison to protect us we'll be fine Waldemar." Felisberta said

"Yeah, I guess you're right, and if it does get bad I can always volunteer for duty." Waldemar said to Felisberta.

"But you haven't used a sword since before we came here". Felisberta Abruptly stated. "So if you volunteer you be damn careful don't want the baby growing up fatherless." Felisberta told Waldemar in a very serious tone sending shivers down Waldemar's spine.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Waldemar quietly promises he will be cautious and make it back to raise his child.

With breakfast concluded and it now being about 7:45am Waldemar kisses Felisberta goodbye as she moves to the door to leave for work and says he will be going shopping after work so he will be home later than normal.

"Ok honey, just don't spend too much money". Felisberta told her husband as she grabbed her work case and opened the door.

"I know dear, I'm getting the some stuff for the baby's room and a few other items." Waldemar stated "In fact it should only take me about 20 minutes". Waldemar finished just as the door closed shut in front of him.

Now with being home alone he busies himself with showering, changing into work clothes and then brushing his teeth. When all finished it's about 8:35am.

Deciding that it would be fine to arrive early to get started on work, he walks to the front door and grabs the keys to his truck, makes sure his wallet and scroll are in his pockets, and proceeds to get in his truck and check the back seats, satisfied with is slight paranoia laid to rest he leaves the house locked and dark to arrive at work about 25 minutes later.

After a 35 minute drive to the body shop Waldemar walked in through the side employee entrance and proceeded to walk to his work station on the farthest to the right of the garage's room. The shop itself is fairly large consisting of a front that has a desk with a receptionist, a waiting area for short services, and 3 small cubicles for the service representatives to go over what the price for services is and how long it will take.

The Garage was fairly clean for having up to 5 cars at any one time and 2 motorcycles for servicing. From the opposite of the employee side entrance was the work stations where the small stuff gets done; shaped, built or refitted, for assembly with the car or motorcycle in question, to the left is the area where all tools are kept in the marked toolboxes and to the right was 4 large doors where vehicles could enter and leave from.

Waldemar promptly walked to the front of the shop and behind the front desk and clocked in.

Nodding to the receptionist at the desk who having just arrived as well sat sipping her cup of coffee and reviewing the remaining financial transactions from yesterday's clients.

Not understanding much of the financial mumbo jumbo she was doing he returned to his work station and started on the parts he had to finish thinking mostly on what he had to do if the rising Grimm threat would fully escalate into a battle for the small town.

* * *

><p>Felisberta arrived at the small school just before the first droves of students would be getting their and quickly set up the classroom for first period, placing worksheets with basic mathematics and science problems for 6th graders about the previous lessons on basic geometry and its uses in physics for tomorrow. With the classroom prepared; doors unlocked, worksheets out, and the review for yesterday's homework and today's homework up on the board, Felisberta walks to the teacher's lounge and grabbing the pot of coffee pours it into her cup Waldemar gave her for birthday and fixed the coffee to her specific taste of cream and sugar. After the coffee she puts her lunch into the refrigerator and walks back to the classroom.<p>

Once returning to the classroom 15 minutes before the first bell she notices a few students, (most of which are the more quiet intellectuals and good mannered students) most of the other will come rushing in at the very last minute to have as much freedom as possible before the day starts.

As Felisberta sits down at her desk she hears a student get up. It's a quiet girl who is extremely shy for an unknown reason to Felisberta and she watches from her peripheral vision as she approaches her desk. Remembering the girls name to be Torisage.

"Umm… Mrs. Liebevoll can you help me with the homework from last night before the other students get into the classroom"? Torisage asked quietly, "I don't really understand it and don't want to be made fun of by the other kids."

"Sure Torisage, what do you need help with specifically?" Felisberta asked

"I need help with questions 1, 5, and 16 on the math problems you assigned." Torisage said in reply

"Ok these problems are for yesterday's instructions in algebra, more specifically the Pythagorean theorem, which we will be using today to find lengths of sides of triangle as well as several rules to triangles that will help with the understanding of buildings in the properties in physics like why they are shaped the way they are. For example the great pantheons in Vacuo's fringes." Felisberta said Seeing that she was lost she decided to just go for simplicity in her complex statement.

"Basically the formula is _a squared + b squared = c squared _" Felisberta said "For example in question one the equation is 152 + _b squared_=_526_, to solve this problem you need to find _b_. To do this you would subtract 526 by 152 getting _b squared = 374_, then you would square root the both sides of the equation and get the _square root of b is = the square root of 374_, resulting in the answer being _b = 19.3_ when rounding to the nearest tenth." Felisberta explained to the shy girl. "Do you understand this at all?"

"Yes, I understand it better now, thank you Mrs. Liebevoll." Torisage said

"Good, now that you have a better understanding of the subject try the other two problems by yourself." Felisberta half told and half suggested to Torisage. Who in turn walked back to her seat and sat down, just as the first warning bell rang around the small school. Now most of the kids filed into the classroom, some getting supplies ready others reading themselves for the day with music on their scrolls.

Felisberta standing from her desk and walking to the front of the class announced the day's lessons

"Ok class we will be learning about triangles and their geometric theorems for tomorrow's lessons." Felisberta said, and was greeted with an almost class wide moan of annoyance.

The day ended faster for Felisberta than she thought. Going through the lesson took less time than she thought it would so to compensate for the extra time she added a homework assignment out of their textbooks, much to their complaints. She ate lunch then got back to lesson planning and had last period before leaving school with all the work required done.

Feeling content she enjoyed the drive home. Nearing the outskirts of the town as she made her way out home as to not get in the more congested or shady parts of town she saw something that put fear in her spine as she drove. Laying of partially on the wall of the town and hanging off were a few guard who were killed by Beowulf's being covered up by other guardsmen, only to see a guardsmen get pulled over the side of the wall with a spray of blood covering the other living guardsmen. Speeding all the way home she got to the house and practically ran inside. As soon as the front door closed she pulled out her scroll and called Waldemar as fast as she could dial his number. Ringing for a few minutes with no response she began to blow up his scroll with call after call to no avail. Panicking at the situation with extreme hormones raging in her body she looks for the weapons case they kept their weapons for emergencies in their storage room for her prized staff Sonnen Umarmung and was shocked to see that her husband's sword and shield, Gezakte Zorn and Langlebig were missing. Preparing as best she can to defend herself if Grimm break into the house.

* * *

><p>Waldemar having finished his work shift at Cromwell's Automotive Dust Repair, drove to the store and was walking from aisle to aisle looking for the stuff he needed for the baby's room. When the Grimm raid siren shrieked to life. Waldemar hearing the sound froze in time, breaking out in a cold sweat, quickly dropped what the basket he had in his hand and proceeded to turn and run at the fastest pace a retired huntsmen could carry himself with. Reaching his truck in minutes and was speeding home taking the route that would take him along the wall of the town and saw the how truly hopeless his situation was as hundreds of Grimm were breaching several points in the defensive ring of Woldenhorn. Guardsmen were being tarred apart limb from limb creating an lake of blood with bodies being consumed by Grimm who stopped to feed on dead or dying guardsmen. A few stubborn defenders on this side of the town who were still alive were quickly being out maneuvered by the massive horde of Grimm. Waldemar was forced out of his truck as an Ursa Major rammed into the side of the truck and flipped it sending. As soon as he was on his feet he ran to the bed of his truck were a steel box was that he had his Sword Gezakte Zorn and shield Langlebig in because of his paranoia of a Grimm attack (which is now justified). Dawning his weapons he proceeds to fight his way to the guardsmen beheading 2 Beowulf as they charge him and sliding to the right, whilst shield bashing a third's head as he passes, shattering it's skull with a sickening crack of bone. As he arrives at the Guardsmen's location he does an over-head downward slice through a Beowulf who is about to kill a Guardsmen.<p>

"Thanks you saved my life" the guardsmen yelled as he deflected an incoming attack with his buckler and attempted to retaliate at the offending Grimm.

"You're welcome." Waldemar replied as he jumped in the air and did a reverse back flip away from 2 Grimm who attempted to catch him in a pincer movement

"Form a defensive circle and move towards the wall we must hold the wall." The commanding Guardsmen yelled with a commanding "don't let anymore Grimm past, we must buy the civilians time to evacuate." The Captain by the look of the insignia on his uniform indicated.

Waldemar at that moment noticed about 300 ft. down the wall a Death Stalker broke through adding a second breach with even more Grimm pouring though the walls into the town. With this final stroke the Guardsmen broke rank and began to run wildly for their very lives. The commander voicing his disgust.

"You pathetic cowards, fight, fight to the death to save your friends, your family, and your town. Or will you make this regiment the laughing stalk in the history books, running in fear as the people they swore to protect are slaught-." Yelled the commander but was cut short as a boarbatusk impaled him on its jagged tusk, making his last moments the sick sounds of gurgling as his lungs filling with his own blood as he tried to scream. With that any hope of rallying the troops was extinguished. The only thing Waldemar had on his mind now was Felisberta, quickly only about 2 ½ miles from home he ran along the back streets and alleys. Finally reaching his house he came to the side door and tried to unlock it with his key and enter only for it to stop after about 4 inches. Seeing it barricaded Waldemar does a slight knock on the door. Waiting patiently Felisberta suddenly stabs the pointed end of her staff through the doors window barely missing Waldemar.

"Watch it women, or do you want to make a shish kebab with my head?" Waldemar Fiercely asked.

"God damn it Wald, go around the back and I'll open the window for you." Felisberta said

Waldemar moved as fast as he could with the amount of fatigue he has been building up since his small skirmish along the wall. Quickly climbing through the window and re barricading it, Waldemar sits on the couch trying to regain some of his depleted stamina while filling in Felisberta.

"Dear, the eastern side of the wall has 2 large breaches and at least 300 Grimm inside the town as of about 30 minutes ago and possible thousands more outside." Waldemar stated whilst doing breathing exercises.

"Dust be damned Wald, how the hell are we going to get out of here, most of the routes must be overrun, that or the air landings are just one hu-."

"I know honey I'm thinking." Waldemar said cutting his wife off mid-sentence.

"If we can get a small motorcycle from the motor shop we can take one of the hunting trails that leads up to the military outpost to the north." Waldemar finally said.

"How are we going to get there we are half war across the town from the shop." Felisberta retorted.

"I'm not sure, but not many Grimm were in the alley ways, most seemed like they were heading to the air landings." Waldemar replied.

"Ok then we will take the alley ways but we have to move quickly, it will be dark soon." Felisberta said

"Agreed, just give me a few more minutes to gather strength, then we will get moving." Waldemar said.

After about 5 minutes of controlled breathing Waldemar stands.

"Ok let's move" Waldemar said "We should be able to make it to the shop in about 1 hour, that should give us about 1 ½ hours of sun light on the trail."

Felisberta just nodded and prepared her tomes and aura for the possible conflicts along the way.

After 45 minutes of swift and silent moving Waldemar and Felisberta were across the street from the motor shop. The problem was that there was several Grim between the shop and them.

"How the hell are we going to get passed them?" Waldemar asked.

"I think I can get one of my tomes to blow up a car down the street" Felisberta replied.

"I'm not sure but it is the best option we have at the moment so let's go with it." Waldemar said.

"OK I'll use the tome on 3." Felisberta said.

"OK." Waldemar replied

"1…2…3" Felisberta counted down followed by a large lightning strike that blew up the car and lit the surrounding grass on fire, which provided just the level of interesting change in environment the Grimm needed to investigate.

Both Waldemar and Felisberta did a silent jog across the street and into the shop.

* * *

><p>Inside the shop Waldemar saw the bike he was working on earlier that day and started to prepare it for the journey ahead, but stopped when he heard a strange noise, almost like dripping water. Choosing that moment to look up he saw a huge red stain on the ceiling of the 1st floor. Waldemar sigh and resisted the curiosity he felt to investigate what was or had happened upstairs and instead finished prepping the motorcycle. With the motor cycle prepped Waldemar got on and helped balance Felisberta on the bike as he [pushed the button for the garage door to open. Before the door even opened all the way he floored the bike and rushed out towards the trail in particular he had in mind with Grimm fading into the distance.<p>

On the trail they stopped for a moment to look at the town burning with the occasional flare of gun fire and a large scale evacuation with military units at the air landings slowly getting over run. Horror crept over Felisberta's face as she squinted and saw a Goliath burst through the defensive line crushing a few people and slowly the remaining civilians left behind with the military as they were engulfed in the tsunami of shadow. Waldemar starting along the trail again drove for an hour before coming to a stop as the motor cycle ran out of gas.

"Well it looks like we walk from here, at least we should be far enough away from the horde of Grimm." Waldemar said.

"Don't jinx us you fool and we are only about 25 minutes out too." Felisberta scolded Waldemar.

But it was too late as a Grimm with strangely developed human features, long blood red hair with eyes mixed with black and red patterns. Its face was the worst though in the fact that it looked human with a plate of Grimm bone starting along the left part of its face down to the bottom right side of its jaw line. And bone spikes protruding from its arms like weapons.

"I'll buy you time to get away." Waldemar calmly said. "Just do one thing for me."

"And what might that be?" Felisberta asked.

"I have a feeling that our child will be a boy, if you make it would you call him Wilhelm?" Waldemar asked.

Felisberta knowing what Waldemar was going to do just gave a slight whimper of sadness and nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, my love… NOW GO GET TO THE OUTPOST." Waldemar said.

With that Felisberta ran as fast as she could without losing her footing. At the same time Waldemar drew Gezakte Zorn from its sheath and dawned Langlebig and charged the creature which for a moment stood motionless before responding to Waldemar at twice his speed. Much to his surprise the beast was much faster than him Waldemar thought. This was going to be very difficult. And with that thought Waldemar knew to let his child have any kind of a chance to live its life he would have to die here. Taking that to heart he activated his semblance which doubles his speed, strength and endurance, but the toll it put on the body was tremendous. In the height of his short huntsmen career he only could use his semblance for about 5 minutes before he would become damaged. Now though he was feeling the effects after about 2 minutes. With every slash and thrust he felt more and more strain until his muscles tore. Not even stopping with that he kept it up until his bones started to shatter and his organs began to rupture but in the end what killed Waldemar was the creature who was able to keep up with his strokes, his combos and found the opening when his body became too broken to continue and clamped its mouth on Waldemar's neck and tore a huge chunk out of his carotid artery. The last thing Waldemar saw before his vision went completely dark was the creature running in the direction that his wife ran and a last bit of anxiety cause him to level Gezakte Zorn and pulled the small trigger below its guard and watched the dust bullet do no damage to the monstrosity.

* * *

><p>Felisberta was running faster than she had run in the last 3 years, since she that white haired bastard's father caught her and him playing together. But was appearing to not make much of a difference as the strange Grimm was gaining very rapidly on her as she tried to break trees with her tomes or place a trap for the as she ran but for all of them to do nothing. The terror in her peaked as the Grimm full force talked her to the ground not knowing how the child would survive a hit like that she despaired but fought none the less but when it bit her it was like the worst muscle cramp she ever had around her entire body. And she felt her soul cry out in anguish as well as her baby's soul scream. Then she felt light as a feather, confused she was wondering if she was ascending to be by Waldemar's side but to her surprise she was falling through the air, slowly floating downward as unconsciousness gripped her and something more evil hit the Grimm had done something to her soul tainting it and that tainted soul enveloped her being and snapped like a whip at the Grimm taking an arm off in a few short seconds. Arm in hand she proceeded to take a huge chunk out of its arm chewing lightly and swallowing nearly whole as the dark blood flowed through her veins she felt power surging like victory was so simple the only thing she had to do was simply to let go. When she did the Grimm if actually intelligent regretted its decision to infect this women with whatever virus this was as she proceeded to feast upon it until it started to evaporate. With this she walked with a wicked and bloody smile off the trail and into the depths of the forests.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Birth of Demon Spawn

**Hello Again sorry I haven't updated on time like I said but midterms, 2 essay's, family problems, working almost everyday, and finally MMA training got most of my time over writing. Also sorry again but this is a short chapter but I'll probably make the next chapter a significantly longer. Any who all rights for RWBY go to Monty Oum, I claim NO ownership of RWBY only this Idea I am writing. **

Deep in the forest Felisberta laid in a strange tangle of foliage almost like a nest. Felisberta beginning to stir into the waking world and was opening her eyes when the pain hit her. It was like being dragged along a gravel rode naked and at the finish line you were dropped off into a meat mincer. The pain she deduced had to be due to how long she had been out, by the looks of it must have been at least several months now that the sky was a kind of dark grey representing a late autumn or early grasps of winter setting in. The next thing Felisberta noticed was that her mouth tasted heavily of iron, instantly she assumed it to be blood. Looking around the strange nest she was confirmed in her suspicions as she saw the bones of hundreds of small animals and what horrified her the most was that there looked like some human bones mixed here and there within the mass of bones.

As Felisberta worked her muscles which were despite her pregnant status seemed to be much more toned and hardened along her body signifying heavy activity. This scared her beyond belief for she was not in control of her actions during any of this heavy activity. At that moment she heard a noise similar to a snicker in a deep voice. Terrified she looked around rapidly trying desperately to locate the source of the noise.

"That won't help you my dear." A dark malevolent voice said apparently out of nowhere.

"Who is there, show yourself to me creature." Felisberta stated with hostility in her voice.

"Now. Now there is no need to be so hostile. After all I have been spending the last 5 and a half months taking care of you by hunting those animals and working your body to be as strong as it is now." The dark voice retorted

"Yeah all those small creatures… and a few **humans** too and with the body it feels like you did more harm than good." Felisberta stated with extreme hostility to the air.

"What is so wrong with killing humans? It's not like you're one anymore anyways." The voice stated calmly.

"WHAT." Felisberta yelled. "What do you mean I'm not human anymore?" Felisberta demanded.

"There is a small pond about 200 feet to the east if you want to see for yourself." The Voice told her.

Not waiting any further Felisberta jumped up despite the screaming protests of her muscles and walking quickly in the direction of the pond. Taking only a minute to reach the pond which turned out to be about the size of an oasis like you find in a desert. Walking to the edge of the pond she couldn't look down and see her reflection, she was just terrified too much so to look down. With one burst of willpower she looked down. What she saw brought tears to her eyes, choking on sobs of pain and disbelief she saw in the reflection skin with dark patches of fur covering most of her body. Grimm bones were beginning to protrude out of her elbows and shoulders, when she leaned forward she could see that some were protruding along the sides of her spine, all of the bones so far ended with red tips and had a swirling pattern along the bones to the base where they were protruding from. The final straw that made her so hysterical was her face, which had a Grimm mask protruding along her jawline working its way up and covering her mouth and her nose leaving her eyes most of her lower forehead and eyebrows, and the upper cheeks below her eyes as skin. Were her eyes were once a deep ocean blue now were a combination of black and blood red. Her pupils are dark with a pattern of a buzz saw of black branching out from the pupils covering where the iris was supposed to be with the whites of her eyes an almost glowing blood red fill.

Felisberta having moved back to the nest just sat there crying and panicking.

"Ok so I'm a Grimm how much worse could this get" Felisberta asked sarcastically.

"Technically you are not fully Grimm or fully human either" The Voice stated

"But I'm still an abomination, a creature of destruction… wait what about my child?"

"Well I assume that the child will be like this as well with 2 souls in him, his own naturally good and a dark beast like me." The Voice stated

Upon hearing this Felisberta face became one of pure shock and pain.

"You mean my child will become a monster like me? How could we hide his Grimm features?" Felisberta asked.

"Well I believe you too could cause your own features to recede for a time but since you have only been like this for about 6 months now you might not be able to do this for long. But the child may be able to keep a human form indefinitely until he needs to transform." The voice stated.

"Why are you helping me anyways if you are a manifestation of evil?" Felisberta inquired

"Well I'm in no position to retake your body over at the moment due to you being close to giving birth your emotions are extremely heightened, especially willpower at that. On top of that if you die I will die as well and I would like to live for a time more." The Voice said.

"How do you know I'm close to giving birth? Also do you know what gender the child will be?" Felisberta ask confused as to how it could know the information.

"Well I came into your body 5 and a half months ago when you were 3 months pregnant, and I believe that the child will be a boy if I'm seeing correctly. Also on the child note the child will probably age at a faster past for the first 3 or 4 years as the Grimm manifest himself within the boy." The Voice Stated.

"WHAT…. How do you even know this knowledge in the first place?" Felisberta demanded

"Well I know this because technically I'm the creature that bit you, more specifically I'm the majority of the manifestation of evil from the creature… I meant to only spread a small portion before moving along but the battle lust I felt from fighting the man was great and I pumped about half of my being into you resulting in this situation now." The Voice replied calmly. "So you can say I'm significantly older than you." The Voice Bluntly stated.

" .he ok, well so how would you go about making the Grimm feature recede back?" Felisberta asked attempting to move past the previous topic.

"Well I think it would happen to do with aura control and manipulation, but don't hold me to it my previous… vessel didn't care for his human body and fell into the bloodlust and insanity that is me." The Voice said

"I was wondering what your name is, or at least something I could call you even if we are at odds with one another." Felisberta asked

"Well that was sudden, I guess you can call me Michio." Michio said.

"That's an interesting name, never heard that one before." Felisberta told Michio

"Well to be fair your name is not common either, your family must be traditional or something to that end." Michio retorted.

"Whatever I'm too tired to play a game of cat and mouse argument addition." Felisberta said "And besides we can always work on the receding methods after the child is born for maximum effect and when we get that under control we can make excursions into cities from time to time." Felisberta finished saying as she slipped into sleep under a patch of thick bushes she woke up under.

"_Yes we can but for now the delivery is going to occur soon and there is this air of hate and anger hanging around the continents, one thing is for sure…. A war is brewing_." Michio thought to himself before he too drifted into a light sleep.

The next 3 weeks went by more smoothly than Felisberta would have thought with slight instructions in hunting small creatures and the painful and messy birth of Wilhelm which was aided by Michio as best it could help. The birth of Wilhelm presented a new problem… trying to find a permanent place to raise Wilhelm. Wondering around the far outskirts of the kingdom of Vale in the more dense forested areas where only Grimm and wild animals are was life for a time now, slaughtering small animals for food and trying to keep Wilhelm as nourished as possible for the situation.

"I'm surprised that we haven't seen much Grimm presence here, this place was marked as an overrun sector that was forbidden to civilians." Felisberta observed.

"I doubt that there are really many Grimm here they are probably getting closer to settlements now." Michio said with boredom very evident in his tone.

"Why would that be?" Felisberta asked.

"Well there has been a lot of hate in the air in the past month and I predict that there will be a war soon probably within the next 3-6 months depending on how the tension goes." Michio answered.

"How can you tell that there is hate in the air? Also now that Wilhelm is born we should begin attempting to revert my Grimm features." Felisberta said to Michio

"On the topic of hate I'm a creature of evil so to speak so I'm more susceptible to the hate and anger of others, it acts like a catalyst for my abilities and overall state of willpower. On the topic of the feature manipulation we should begin that once we find a more permanent shelter to reside in." Michio answered.

"How permanent will this shelter need to be? If necessary I can construct a bit of a shelter for a time due to my huntress training." Felisberta said.

"I guess a cave of sorts would work, but it should be within range of a town or city that we could enter for the appropriate supplies for Wilhelm." Michio responded but was really elsewhere.

Having settled for finding a cave of sorts to make their lives a bit more permanent Felisberta Carrying Wilhelm and Michio drifting back and forth in her head moved for days and nights on end before coming to a fairly sized cave with large hedges coving the left side of the entrance and a large tree with just a large roots running along the right side of the cave entrance.

"This will due and there is a town a few miles out I saw from a hill we passed over." Felisberta stated aloud as Wilhelm woke from his nap.

"Yes this will due and there is a lake not too far off as well and many wild life too. This is a very good place, then again the only bad part is the military fort on the opposite side of the town of us." Michio said. "With time we can teach Wilhelm to hunt her as well when he is older."

"That fort may cause problems in the future but it's a risk I can accept if it mean we can get Wilhelm to grow up as best he can." Felisberta said with exhaustion evident in her tone.

"I have a feeling he will be very important in his future." Michio said.

The Next 6 months were more quiet and uneventful for the small "Family" if you would so choose to call it that. Most of the time was divided between hunting, feature manipulation, and raising Wilhelm who has now got most of his teeth. Felisberta's was extremely happy that her ordeal was almost done… no more nights of being woken up early by his loud cries of pain.

_"__He's only about 6 months old yet he looks older I guess Michio was right about that advanced aging."_ Felisberta thought. "Time to get back to the training again" Felisberta quietly said trying not to wake little Wilhelm.

Walking over to the area she cleared a few months back to train in without setting fire to the surrounding area. Felisberta sat with her legs crossed in the middle of the training field.

_"__Ok remember the previous lessons, focus my aura into the base of every protrusion and then outwards into the protrusion then visualize them receding being pulled back and dissipating." _Felisberta thought to herself." Felisberta thought to herself.

Feeling her aura pull and tug as she forced the Grimm features to recede Felisberta got up and walked over to the cauldron she made out of rocks using her tomes and a bit of aura and looked into the water resting within it as the first wisps of light crept over the horizon and saw her feature were fully receded returning her to her original human appearance.

"YES. . IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Felisberta shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Waaaah... Waah… Waaaah!" Came blaring out from the cave not far away.

"Damn it… well I guess that was my fault." Felisberta stated as she walked back into the cave and cuddled Wilhelm and cooed with him till he feel back to sleep.

"Well that was a long time coming success but you really shouldn't be loud around him that had to be the most annoying thing I have ever heard in my entire lifespan." Michio stated

"Agreed, well at least now we can go into towns now for brief excursions." Felisberta thought back to Michio. "I can't wait for the delicious foods, the clean clothes, and the hot shower, and a soft bed for me and my baby boy" Felisberta said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just wait till you can hold the features back for 1 hour before you bring us into the middle of town were we **WILL** die if you can't hold the form." Michio told her.

"You seem to like shooting down my moments of happiness and hope, maybe in the future we can work on making you less of a dick to others." Felisberta thought back.

"That's preposterous, I'm a manifestation of the evil and dark intentions of the soul and you want me to be nice? You have fun with idea but I'm going to ride on my own bus for a time." Michio said then promptly through a shell around himself and blocked his thoughts from Felisberta.

_"__Hmph… We'll see in due time but for now I'm going to just work on getting stronger and provide for you little Wilhelm." _Felisberta thought as she sat on flattened rock in the cave cuddling Wilhelm.

And with that Felisberta went back to simple training, hunting, and raising Wilhelm as best she could. It was a momentary break to all the violence she had seen occur months before that thrust her into the wilds, the dark paths she was set upon without and maps or even a final destination.

**Hope you liked this chapter sorry if this story is boring at first but it will pick up soon I promise that so bare with it if you like the story and I hope to update as soon as possible. Until next time.**


End file.
